Harumi Juro
Harumi's Theme First Name Harumi Last Name Juro(adopted name) IMVU Name npc-Keizumai Nicknames Haru 'Age' Unknown Gender Female Height 5'8 Weight 173lbs Blood type Angelic Behavior/Personality Harumi is a sweet but serious girl. She almost literally embodies the seven virtues , and she loves animal although they don't seem to love her back so it usually results in her being chased by them , she enjoys eating and she does so frequently , her favorite food is just about anything greasy, she likes to read books in her free time and enjoys little things, and i do mean little things she's happy that she is even able to breathe and things like that which is why most people thinks she's very odd but they enjoy her company, she hates violence although she often uses it anyway which a lot of people make funny of her for, she often told that she's like a mother or older sister, and sometimes like a house wife, none of which offend her, she cooks breakfast lunch and dinner most of the time in the house much to her adopted mother dislike because she's taking her "job" as her mother likes to say , she also cleans up a lot so the house is just about always clean. She has a nice sized body to she pretty thick and has many redeeming "assets" which a lot of guys stare at which makes her uncomfortable, shes a very honest and modest girl, ironically enough Harumi is quite erotic when it comes to things she wears around the house or positions she gets in sometimes, and even her voice as well as the way she looks at you sometimes so she like one big tease though she has no idea that she does it, which only adds to the many odd things about Harumi Appearance Harumi is kinda tall for a woman, she's not a giant or anything but she stands slightly over the average height for woman, She has a nice sized body to she pretty thick and has many redeeming "assets" . She has long green hair which has a tint of blue to it, She has brown eyes and is often seen with a smile on her face. She also Like Akashi has a Bone like structure, though her rest onto top of her head, when she's out in public and people ask about it she tells them that she lost a bet so she had to super glue it to her head which honestly was the best thing she could think of. 0bf9c44f5c9d75d5d6155871d22e0bcc.jpg 4b7914efac4f4ad6e47e3d84c484bc0b.jpg 4efefa5dbecd49ec5441f919ca9fd689.jpg 6e1f8747a87938fda577ecd8c9a25d6b.jpg 8e09a4c23c3a1818f4b10ab69d0fddf5.jpg 9cab59ae30cd3afe53147fd6b7e26a5f.jpg 21823f7b6fedf73e86d8e5510bd55e16.jpg|Akashi n Harumi 0132874c8728db27070a01643bec01b5.jpg a2012a80f57353a59349145dbeb85ebc.jpg b5db74abed1da13f21a64eeed465d046.jpg e5b88ed43b9b55c76100b9ba9ca3a0c8.jpg 2c476c7ef4911c5b0e5f9f838eac032b.jpg e1912e961b427c31e01c0313d18ab05e.jpg ec8e0a2b758ceec5bff6de65888bca66.jpg Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. What district do you live in? District Two Relationship "I'm Already in one if you can even call it that" Occupation/Class Servant to Akashi even though he doesn't treat her like one most of the time Fighting Style Base Style: No Formal Style Of Fighting Flow of battle: Sei Chi Base (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Chi Form Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of balance with themselves, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themselves up, cleansing them self of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Weapon of Choice Bow and Arrow This Is The main Weapon Used By Harumi, the weapon is a Bow and Arrow which has been imbued with her angelic powers and as such the weapon is not your normal bow and Arrow , when she fires this she can somewhat control the flight of the Arrow curving it to the left or right , making it go up and down though this requires her to focus, she can also fire off more than one Arrow at a time, Harumi can do multiple things with her Bow, During Battle She can Fire an arrow into the air which can come down as a hell storm of arrows, not only that but she can fire her arrows into a wounded ally and heal there wounds, using her own life-force to due so, her Arrows can also kill normal humans as well as oni's or those possessed by them, if one is hit by her arrow then they would begin to feel an burning like pain within their bodies as her angelic like essences i guess you can call it will spread throughout their body causing extreme pain the longer the arrow is in there as well as the more their hit by, one arrow won't kill them if hit in a non vital spot, touching the arrow once hit by it in a attempt to pull it out is unwise as the pain will only increase so the best method of removing the arrow would be to have a normal person remove it or you could just tough it out in remove it at the expensive of even more pain. The Weapon Harumi uses for close range combat is a Large staff which has angelic like wings extending from the side which works like blades and can cut and slice. The Staff is used in a somewhat similar fashion as her bow, she can tap the staff of the ground and heal those within range of her after they have been wounded she can send shock-wave like attacks towards her opponent which like her arrow, are imbued with her angelic like essences which has the same effect of the arrow's within and oni's or those possessed by Oni's body, Grabbing onto her staff is unwise as the staff will reject you unless your pure of heart and any Oni's or human possessed by one attempting to use it will either be purified of their Oni's or in some cases can even die. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background ( I'll Do It Later) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Sensory System Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Gen 3 Category:3rd Gen NPC